


"Baba"

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: Wherein Zayn meets little Freddie.Super short but its sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a chat to a friend since she was teasing me about Narry. Hope you like it too.  
>  I hope I used that word right.

Zayn gaped at the words that had just come out of Louis' mouth. His heart was racing in his chest.

  
He turned to fully face Louis.

  
"A-are you sure Lou? I dont... I mean, I didn't mean to influence you to...you dont have to do that Louis. I'm sorry that I-"

  
Louis shook his head.

  
"Its okay Zayn. I want you to."

  
"Louis I..."

  
Why was he protesting? This is what he's wanted for a long time.

  
Zayn smiled softly and nodded.

  
"Okay. If this is what you want, then yes Lou. I'd love to me little Freddie."

 

*****

  
Zayn sat on the sofa in Louis' den. He looked around and saw a few toys and a dirty nappy littering the floor. He smiled.

  
Finally.

  
It was finally happening.

  
He knows they still have a long way to go and starting off with meeting his son - oops, Louis' son, is kind of big.

  
What if Freddie cries when Zayn holds him? It'll break his heart. Zayn took a deep breath.

  
No.

  
He was not going to let his anxiety get the best of him today.

  
"Zee?"

  
He looked over. There he is.

  
Freddie.

  
Zayn stood on shaky legs.

  
"I-..."

  
Freddie was looking right at Zayn. He didnt have a smile on his face but he didn't particularly look upset either. He mostly just looks confused.

  
"He's beautiful Lou."

  
Louis looked at Freddie and smiled.

  
"Thanks."

  
Louis ran his thumb along Freddie's cheek. Freddie looked up at him and smiled.

  
Zayn's heart skipped a bit at the divine scene in front of him. Its like Louis is holding himself.

  
Louis looked back over at Zayn.

  
"Do you want to hold him?"

  
Zayn blanched.

  
"But-but Lou,"

  
Louis was already walking forward.

  
"You've held Lux and Brooklyn a lot. Just be gentle yeah?"

  
"Louis wait-"

  
Louis held Freddie out to Zayn. It'll be rude of him not to hold Freddie though wouldn't it?  


Louis might think that Zayn isn't ready but that is so far from the truth.   


Zayn placed out his hands and Louis set Freddie in his arms.

  
He's...so small. He's looking up at Zayn with his big blue eyes.

  
Zayn could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

  
"Louis...he's perfect."

  
A sob came out from Louis and he covered his mouth to contain it. Zayn looked up.

  
"Lou? Are you okay?"

  
Louis nodded.

  
Freddie looked at his dad and then back at the man holding him. Freddie reached up and touched Zayn's cheek. When Zayn looked down at him Freddie withdrew his hand. He looked at his dad again then back at Zayn.

  
"Baba."


End file.
